1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fuel cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is desirable that some electrolytes in fuel cells be appropriately wetted, and a variety of humidification methods for reactive gases have been used. Because a fuel cell generates heat when power is generated, the fuel cell usually has a cooling structure for cooling with a coolant, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-251416 (JP-A-2005-251416).
However, accelerating the wetting of electrolyte membrane by using a cooling structure using a coolant has not been heretofore attempted.